Motor vehicles may include a front bumper/fascia extending over a significant portion of the front of the vehicle between the front side panels. The fascia may include a grill opening, openings for headlights, and other such features. The fascia may also include an internal structure forming a bumper. The fascia may include edge portions adjacent the other panels or surfaces of the vehicle.